


Ideal

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attraction, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have both found their ideal man.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 591: Athletic at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Dee had always been attracted to men with lean, athletic builds, not over-muscular but not thin and weedy either. Someone who looked fit but wasn’t obsessed with working out, who had the stamina of a runner and the physical strength to hold his own during an energetic romp in bed. Someone who wouldn’t be too easily dominated, with enough strength of character to not be a doormat, who’d stand up to him and be his equal. Right from the start, Ryo had ticked all his boxes in a way that JJ, always so eager to please that he would do anything that was asked of him, never would.

Ryo wasn’t as tall as Dee, but that was okay, he wasn’t too short either. He had a mind of his own, and a stubborn streak that meant he’d never be a pushover. He was slim but leanly muscled, stronger than he looked, and he soon proved that in a foot race chasing after a suspect he could easily keep up the pace. It didn’t surprise Dee at all to learn that his new partner ran for pleasure as well as exercise, arms pumping, long legs moving like pistons, his breathing deep and steady. He was well worth watching.

He was no slouch when it came to fighting either, having learned karate and judo from an early age. He knew how to make the best use of his strength when taking down a criminal. Dee couldn’t imagine anyone who’d suit him better.

Ryo had never given much thought to the kind of man he was attracted to, mostly because he’d spent so much of his life trying to deny he was attracted to men at all, but when he’d finally allowed himself to accept the truth he’d found there was little, if anything, about Dee that didn’t please him.

He liked that Dee was a few inches taller, and that his striking green eyes, black hair, and olive skin made such an appealing contrast against Ryo’s own fair complexion. He liked Dee’s sculpted body, his muscles well defined without being too pronounced. Despite being a smoker he was fit and athletic, a good runner, and Ryo knew he lifted weights now and then to keep in shape although he was casual about it, not some obsessed bodybuilder. 

Dee had long legs, a trim waist, narrow hips, and quite possibly the most perfect ass Ryo had ever seen, to the point where, if Dee was wearing certain tight-fitting pants, Ryo couldn’t take his eyes off it, which had led to the occasional problem or accidental injury. The rest of Dee’s body was pretty impressive too.

Sometimes Ryo would look at other guys, comparing them to his lover, but he always came to the same conclusion; as a complete package, Dee couldn’t be beat.

“What’re ya thinkin’ about?”

Ryo smiled at the man he loved more than anything. “That you’re pretty much my ideal man.”

“Funny, I was just thinkin’ the exact same thing.”

The End


End file.
